Little Moments
by kellykiley02
Summary: Little Moments between characters in the whole saga. Fluff and Cuteness. Please R&R!
1. AliceJasper Star Gazing

Jasper/Alice

Star-Gazing

Jasper POV

Alice takes my hand and leads me outside. The dark cerulean sky is accented with tiny, bright stars. We walk until we get to the middle of our backyard and lie down next to each other in the soft, green grass. Holding her hand, she snuggles up to my side with her head on my shoulder. WE both look up at the sky and I realize something, but before I get to say it, she says, "look!"

Alice points her finger up to the sky where a star is falling.

"It's beautiful." She whispers, more to herself than to me.

I use my free hand and take her hand that's pointing up at the sky and twine our fingers together and lay them on my chest.

"You are the star to my night." I say to her while looking up into the deep sky.


	2. CarlisleEsme Birthday Present

Carlisle/Esme

Birthday Present

"Esme!" I called cheerfully as I ran vampire speed into our room and burst through the door. My lovely wife was lying in bed reading when I ran in. She was always the first person I wanted to see after work. She's there to comfort me after a long day at the hospital.

Esme stood up and walked over to me so I could give her a kiss.

"You like beaches, right?" I ask.

"Yes, very much." She answered as she as she walked the closest she could without touching me and looks up with a smile.

I smile back down at her as I pull a pamphlet out of my coat pocket and press it into her hand. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck and I lean down to her soft lips and give her a kiss.

Esme pulls away and looks at the pamphlet.

"Oh, Carlisle! Isle _Esme!"_

"Happy birthday." I say and kiss her again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OHH, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHAT I COULD WRITE ABOUT NEXT, PLEASE PM ME! INCLUDE THE CHARACTERS AND WHAT HAPPENS!!**


	3. RosalieEmmett You Don't Need Makeup

Emmett/Rosalie

You Don't Need Make-up to look Beautiful

Rosalie POV-

I'm trying on the new make-up that Alice gave me. Emmett's watching football on TV in our room. Edward, Bella, and Nessie are all outside, Alice, Jasper, and Esme are hunting, and Carlisle is at work. I put on some pretty blue eye shadow that goes with my shirt, added some blush and a little mascara.

"Emmett? What do you think?" I ask turning to him as he is cursing the team that's currently losing.

"Rose, I told you already. You look gorgeous with any make-up and even without." He turns the TV off and walks over to stand in front of the mirror with his arms around me.

"You don't need make-up to look beautiful, babe. You already are."

"But Emmett…" I trail off, looking in the mirror at us.

"You're my angel. Remember? The very first day we met, you saved me from being mauled by a bear. I will always see you that way."

"And this is how I always see you," I say back to him as I put my hand on the back of his head. I tilt his face down to mine as I press my lips softly against his, "mine."

**PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT NEXT!!**


	4. EdwardBella In The Meadow

Edward/Bella

In The Meadow

Bella POV

Edward and I just got done hunting and right now we are in our meadow. Today is special though, not an ordinary day in the piece of forever that we so much wanted together, but the anniversary of the first day we met. The day he decided something was special about me, and that he would not kill me.

We are both lying in the sweet grass as twilight comes. I remember that the first year we met he said something about this time of day being the best for vampires. This definitely is the best time.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Edward asks as he puts an arm around my side and pulls me closer to him.

"Yes?"

"You are definitely the best thing in my whole existence. I don't know what I could do without you; you showed me the ways that I wasn't a monster. And for some strange reason, I believed you. I'm so glad I met you. You make me feel worth it. I can't stand to spend one day away you."

We stay in silence for a minute, neither of us knowing what to say. The moment is too perfect to ruin.

"Edward, saying what you are to me would take more than a year to say. Probably even longer. I'm not going to say it because you already know; you know that I'm not exaggerating now. I love you and Nessie more than life itself, how could I describe that in words?"

"Then don't" He simply states as he leans over me and starts the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. This day could not have been more perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM WITH IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT IN THIS STORY!!**


	5. AliceNessie A MakeUp Lesson

Alice/Nessie

A Make-Up Lesson

Alice POV

I pump my make-up chair as high as it can go with Nessie on it.

I grab some light purple eye shadow, pinkish-red blush, red lip gloss, and a headband.

"Ready?" I ask Nessie, this is her first time with make-up. Definitely a big deal.

I brush a little eye shadow on her eye lids, blending her natural purple with the powdery light purple. Perfect. I sweep a little blush on her cheeks and glide lip gloss over her lips. Amazing.

My beautiful niece walks down the stairs in a pure white dress with a cute blue flower design on the front, and an unbuttoned, blue jean jacket. There are several metallic beaded necklaces and a pair of orange sunglasses around her neck. The navy blue lace headband with a white stripe going horizontally across the middle sits on her head, perfectly separating her bangs from the rest of her hair.

"Like it?" I ask Bella casually as I closely follow Nessie down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Bella asks over-dramatically as her daughter climbs into her lap.

I giggle the same time Nessie does, "a little make-up and dress-up"

Bella growls slightly.

"Lesson number one, Nessie, is to never tell your mother that I put make-up on you," I say, stealing her out of Bella's lap take her up to my room for some more bonding time with the cutest little girl in the world.


	6. EdwardNessie These Little Wonders

Edward/Nessie

These Little Wonders

EPOV

Bella insisted that I take Nessie to Isle Esme. This is the place where we can truly be in the sun, without any humans around, somewhere where we don't need to hide. Except when the cleaners come. But they don't come on Mondays. Bella really insisted that I take Nessie because she thinks I need to spend more time with her. And I couldn't agree more. Besides, Bella did want to spend some time with Rose and Alice. Just a girl's weekend, while the rest of the guys go up to Canada to hunt.

Nessie sits in her little floatie ring with a little cup of lemonade while she relaxes in the water. Carlisle insists that she tries human food every once in a while, just to blend in. I do think the lemonade smells revolting though. Anything for my little girl, right?

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me here more often?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Renesmee leans back in her pink polka-dot floatie and looks at the bright blue sky. She smiles and shows off her brilliant white teeth as she grins at the puffy, white clouds.

I smile to myself, and look at her, pleased that she is happy. Yes, anything for her.

I used to think of myself as a monster now all of that has changed. Bella showed me that I wasn't a monster. That little wonder of my life. Nessie convinced me.

I smile even wider. These little wonders.


	7. EdwardBella The Promise Of Forever

Edward/Bella

The Promise Of Forever

BPOV

"So, Mrs. Cullen," Edward says as we both cuddle on the couch in the living room, "what should we do today?"

He plays with the ring on my finger, twisting it around and every once in a while, saying how beautiful it looked on me.

"Hmm.." I simply think out loud, trying not to ruin the sweet moment.

He then took the ring off of my finger and looked at it carefully.

"Did I mention how much I love you today?" He asks as the holds my ring, and bends down to kiss my forehead.

"Only a dozen or two times." I say as I couldn't help but giggle.

He laughs with me and slides my ring back on the proper finger.

It's a promise, the promise of forever. Which are both going to keep.


	8. EdwardRosalie Thanks

Thanks

Edward/Rosalie

Rosalie POV

My brother called me up to his room. Bella and the rest of our family is out hunting, Nessie is taking a nap downstairs.

I walk into Edward and Bella's room and sit on the chari next to the window. Edward is sitting across from me.

"Rose…" he starts. I can clearly tell he is trying to chose his words carefully. But, I can also tell that he's not going to yell at me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you and Bella bonded."

This caught me off guard, his topaz eyes look into mine for a second, then he looks out the window. To break the silence, I say, "Edward, Bella is the best sister, I couldn't have asked for a better one. I feel so bad about that phone call a few years ago."

He turns his head up to meet my gaze. His face is a mixture of sadness and torture. I resist the powerful urge to give him a hug, to comfort him. It's something I've never done before.

"But really Edward, I'm glad she's here."

He smiles and his expression changes to a happiness that outshines the sun. I stand up to leave because I hear Nessie wake up.

At the door, Edward says, "thanks."

It's the simplest way, but yet the most powerful of saying thank you. The urge to hug him over rules my uncertainty on whether I should or shouldn't. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. I never knew I would ever thing this, but I truly and whole-heartedly love my brother.


	9. EmmettRosalie Bear Attack

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Bear Attack**

Emmett POV

The morning sun shines gently overhead. The sunrise colored sky is calming; it feels almost as if it's waiting for this part of the world to wake up.

Since coming to Isle Esme, Rose and I have been having so much fun. Right now, we are out on the beach. Rosalie is wading in the crystal clear water and I am lounging on a chair.

Rose gracefully dives down into the water and I guess I don't have to worry about her drowning. We can hold our breath indefinitely. But still, I guess I do worry…a little bit.

After a while, Rosalie glides into the shallow end of the beach. She turns around and sits there, facing the rising sun, away from me. I wonder what she's thinking about.

I throw my shirt off and run straight for her.

"Bear attack!" I yell.

Rose whips her head around and I jump at her. She squeals as water cascades down on her. Whether she squealed out of joy or anger I don't know, but I do know that as we sit side by side facing the golden sun, she's all I could have every asked for and more. She's my angel. My Rosalie.


	10. EdwardBella Tripping

**Edward/Bella**

**-Before the Wedding**

**Tripping**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella, sweetheart, time to wake up." He nudged my shoulder gently.

I groaned, "Five more minutes please"

He laughed quietly, "fine, but only five because Alice will be-head both of us, it dress fitting day for you."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

I looked up at Edward and he grinned at me, pulling me into his stone cold chest.

**5 minutes later…**

"Times up."

"Ugh.."

I rolled to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up.

I attempted to walk over to Alice's room and get my clothes, but it didn't quite work out. Instead, I tripped when I set my foot out of the door. Edward caught me easily, another one of his crooked grins on his face, "Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, love me?"

He answered sweetly, "I already do."


	11. EdwardBella Beautiful

**Hey Readers!**

**This chapter has the same concept as the one just before it. It's a continuation, but it's like part two. **

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Edward/Bella**

**-Before the Wedding-**

**Beautiful**

After going downstairs and eating breakfast, I sat on the couch next to Edward.

I was still unbelievably tired so I closed my eyes and leaned into him. He played with a strand of my still-messy hair.

He leaned down to kiss me every once in a while as we waited for Alice and Rosalie to finish trying their dresses on before I try mine.

I opened my eyes as Emmett came bounding down the stairs. Nothing ever bothers him.

"Get a room, lover boy!" Emmett yelled. Clearly, that was aimed at Edward.

"Emmett, stop it." I said lazily while trying my best to pout.

"Don't worry, I'll stop him. And, by the way, Bella, that pout's adorable." Edward said casually while he stroked my hair.

"Nobody in the right mind could resist you." He added.

"Edward, puppies are adorable. I'm your fiancée"

"Okay, well you're beautiful then."


	12. AliceJasper In About Twenty Seconds

In About Twenty Seconds…

Alice/Jasper

Jasper POV

Looking out the window, I could see the grass, Nessie's Playground, the forest and a bit of Edward and Bella's meadow and-

"Hey there!" Alice's preppy voice said as she suddenly appeared right next to me.

"Hello." I said back to her, smiling happily.

"Well I can see in about twenty seconds you will kiss me, and in five minutes, our dear family will come back so…" She trailed off into one of her visions.

I took the chance and leapt up and out of my chair to match my lips with hers. We got lost in each other and soon everything was just her and I.

.


	13. BellaEmmett The Floor

The Floor

Emmett/Bella

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper to get home when Emmett ran down the stairs to sit on the couch next to me. He nearly tipped Esme's favorite flower vase over, that wouldn't have ended too well, so naturally I got up and moved out of the way. Only, I ended up face down on the floor rather than away from the couch.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said with a sly smile on his face, "I bet you kiss the floor more than Edward."

I tried to ignore him, which didn't work too well.

"Bella," He said again, clearly trying to annoy me, "you know the floor doesn't love you…right?"

That did it, using my vampire strength I pushed him over and then he knocked into the vase, making it crash into a million little pieces. That made Emmett roar with laughter, until I reminded him that it was Esme's favorite. But I'll pay for it later; it's time to get Emmett face down in the floor first.

"Watch it little sis', or Esme is going to get mad at you." He taunted as I walked up to him.

I briefly looked out the window.

"Hey look! Rosalie's home!" I told him, acting excitedly.

Emmett turned to look at the empty drive way and I made my move then. I pushed him over using my newborn strength and he fell face flat on the floor. He got up and gave me a grin, "It's On!"


	14. AliceJasper You're Never Out Of Style

You're Never Out Of Style

Alice/Jasper

APOV

Just a few hours before, I was going through everybody's clothes. I tossed the ones that were out of style into a bag so they could be thrown out.

Now that that's done I'm flipping through a fashion magazine while lying on the end of Jasper's and my bed with my feet up in the air. I hear his footsteps coming towards our room.

"Hey," he says as he opens the door with a pleasant smile. I would never get tired of looking into his warm honey-gold eyes.

I look up at him and my smile comes naturally, "hi," I say.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks casually while coming to sit next to me. He pulls me up so half my body is lying across his lap and my legs stretch out to the side.

"Just looking at a magazine," I say, while staring up at him. I shift over a little so I'm looking at the picture on the wall. Out of habit, I pull my wedding ring off my finger and put it back on again.

"Hmm," he says aloud, "I thought you would have gotten rid of that thing by now."

"The ring?"

"Yeah."

Why?" I ask, feeling a little hurt.

Jasper felt that and bent over to wrap both of his arms around me in a tight hug.

"It's out of style," he says into my shoulder.

"Jazzy," I say, brushing my fingers though his hair as he sits up, "you'd never be out of style according to me."

I stare up into his eyes as he stares down to mine. He closes the distance between us as our lips meet. The one thing never out of season is love, and living an eternity of it, which we intend to do. It surpasses the longevity of both this seasons dress and next seasons, it happily lasts forever.


	15. CarlisleEsme Dancing In The Moonlight

Dancing In The Moonlight

Carlisle/Esme

Carlisle POV

It's one of those nice nights. The dark velvety sky with the melon shaped moon and twinkling stars. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie are away for the week, hunting in Canada. Bella, Nessie, and Edward are somewhere in the house.

I slide open the glass door leading out to the patio.

"Esme?" I call softly, knowing she would hear.

"Yes?" She asks and turns around in the chair. Her caramel colored hair flows gently down her back and her warm butterscotch eyes soften as she sees me.

I walk towards her and hold my hand out, asking her to dance.

She takes it in hers and stands up. I put one hand on her shoulder and one just above her waist. She mirrors me.

We dance in slow circles, I lead and she follows.

I pull her close and we keep dancing. Our movements are as sweet as a melon and round as forever. The juice of love shines against the dark blue of companionship.

We stare into each other's eyes for and immeasurable amount of time.

Esme leans into me so her head is on my chest. I bend my head down so my face is buried in her hair.

After a while, I lead her over to the bench so we can sit. I put my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

As I hold her, we watch the stars shoot deeper into the sky, where love lasts an eternity.


	16. EmmettRosalie Her Protector, No Regrets

Her Protector, No Regrets

Emmett/Rosalie

Emmett POV

This is probably the best time to be with her, when she isn't as feisty and pessimistic as usual. It's the time when she can just relax and be my Rosalie. Of course, she always is, but curled up at my side, she's a different person.

Rose has defended me from the beginning of my vampire existence. She saved me from a bear that was mauling me and demanded Carlisle to change me so we could spend an eternity together. She was with me through all the pain I suffered while going through the transformation.

If Edward was here, he would be teasing me about my soft spot for her.

On our first honeymoon, Rosalie asked if I had any regrets about being with her. I said, "No of course not."

I never did and still don't have any today. But wither her leaning against me with my arm supporting her back reminds me of when she first asked that question. Only, we were on soft white sand with the pale moon up above and the ocean waves in front of us were crashing into each other upon the shore. The crashing waves signified protection over the one that previously broke.

Her protector, no regrets.


	17. BellaEmmett Hunting With Emmett

Bella/Emmett

Hunting with Emmett

Bella POV

The bear population in Canada was growing rapidly. Since Emmett and I were the only ones home, we decided that that population needed thinning.

I was done hunting, so I leaned against a large tree and watched my brother; he's all play but then goes for the kill.

Being a vampire might have helped with my impatience, but it didn't quite cure all of it. I stood up and looked around.

"Emmett, let's go!" I said in a normal volume, knowing he would hear me. I couldn't see him though, somehow he gotten behind me in a matter of a few seconds.

I heard heavy, fast-paced footsteps behind me and I immediately knew they belonged to Emmett.

I whipped around and saw him coming at me more than a hundred miles per hour.

I took a step back, knowing that he was going to barrel into me if I let him.

Just then a herd of deer ran though the forest and I smelled their weak blood flowing through their veins. It smelled good, but they definitely weren't my favorite, they were Carlisle's.

I turned away from Emmett coming towards me and jumped on the back of an unsuspecting deer to hold it down.

Once I finished the unnecessary meal and buried its remains, I turned around and spotted Emmett again.

Before I had any time to step out of his path, he launched at me and tackled me to the ground.

A huge grin spread over his face as he leaned over me.

"Ready to go, sis?"

"Yes," I snarled, hopefully giving off the impression that I wanted him to get off of me.

"Scary," he said in a playful tone and jumped away.

I made my move then, jumping up and starting to run.

"Not so fast," he said with the same grin as before.

He put his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place.

He let go and ran a few yards forward while I stayed in place, he shouted, "race you!"

I smiled, knowing that he was trying to get back at me for the arm wrestling match that I won.

He had already turned around and started running back to the house.

_That's my brother, _I sighed.


	18. BellaEdward Forever With You

Forever With You

Bella/Edward

**Okay, so the inspiration for this little ficlet is the quote "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." As you probably already know, this is what Bella says at the end of Twilight, I just made a different setting. This takes place sometime after Twilight but before New Moon, it might even work for a missing scene in Twilight.**

BPOV

Edward still keeps up the habit of lying with me in bed before I fall asleep and while I'm sleeping. It seems like he still can't get over the fact that I talk in my sleep.

I open my eyes slowly, feeling both the sunlight and his cold skin. His arms are still in a circle around my body, mimicking an iron cage.

"Good morning, love." His velvet voice purrs.

"Hello." Somehow that came out of my mouth in an odd strangled voice.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"You were talking."

"Mmm," I sigh, knowing that he still likes to tease me about it. I can't help the blush that creeps to my cheeks, I feel his finger brush lightly across it.

"I've been having good dreams."

"Oh really?" He asks, not sarcastically but I could tell there was a burning question.

"Do I get to hear what those dreams are about?"

I can feel myself blush even more as I say, "Mostly, I dream about being with you forever."


	19. EmmettRosalieJasperNessieEsme Football

Emmett/Rosalie/Jasper/Nessie/Esme

Football

Emmett POV

I picked up the old football that has been lying in my room for a few years, untouched. Alice decided to re-do mine and Rosie's room today and she demanded that I get rid of it. She took Rosalie, Bella, and Esme with her to go look at new furniture while Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, and I stayed home. I grabbed the football and suddenly had an idea.

"Jasper!" I said excitedly.

He came to my room and looked at the football in my hands. He didn't need Edward's mind reading to know what we were going to do.

We went outside and separated far from each other. We started passing the ball so fast that a human wouldn't be able to see it at all.

After a while, Nessie stepped out onto the deck to watch us.

Just after the rest of the girls pulled into the driveway and got out of the car with many large boxes, Nessie shrieked with laughter as Jasper surprised her and threw the ball over to her.

Rosalie ran out to the back to see what we were doing. She looked like she was about to scold me for something I didn't do, but instead ran and intercepted the ball that was being thrown back at Jasper. I ran up to Rosalie to try and get the ball before she did, but she got there first and threw the ball to Nessie.

Esme stuck her face out of a small, high window from Carlisle's library and asked what was going on.

"Exercise!" Nessie exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"Good," Esme approved with a smile, still looking outside.

Still near Rosalie, I flexed my arms. She smirked and said, "The only exercise I'll be doing is this one."

Rosie suddenly grabbed and kissed me, I pulled her closer and Esme shut the window.


	20. AliceJasper Rooftop

Alice/Jasper

Rooftop

APOV

The full moon casted a lonely light down on the grass and the roof of our house that I was sitting on. I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees. Faint footsteps came from the inside of the house and then the door slid open.

A slight breeze brought the scent up to me. I turned my head and leaned over the edge of the roof slightly to catch more of the scent. _Jasper. _

"There you are." He said as he reached the top of the roof and sat next to me.

There was silence and then I stood up, he followed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked staring up at the pale full moon above. I took a step toward the edge of our room.

"Mhmm," he agreed and grabbed my arm.

I looked back at him with my eyebrows raised slightly.

"I don't want you to fall," he stated, slightly embarrassed.

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "We're vampires, silly."

Jasper looked down shyly, "The only thing that would scare me is if you got hurt."

I lifted my hand to bring his chin up. His dark gold eyes looked deep into mine.

"And that would never happen, as long as I'm around," he added onto his previous statement.


	21. EsmeCarlisle Advice, Paint, Love

Esme/Carlisle

Advice, Paint, Love

(This takes place shortly after Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire, they are not in Forks.)

**Esme POV**

Sitting on a chair in front of the window looking out onto a lonely cloudy day I tell myself, _one of the nice things is the sharpened senses_. To be completely honest and uncharacteristically blunt, it isn't easy getting used to becoming a vampire. Edward told me to think about all the good things about my new self.

"It lessens the burden of knowing you can't change who you are," he said thoughtfully one day.

I keep repeating everything that I like about being my new self. _The way I look, the sharpened senses…_it isn't a very long list. I involuntarily sigh. I feel very vain, but it eases the pain a little bit each time I repeat my short list.

Before Carlisle left for his job, he took me out to a secluded forest nearby to eat. I'm still not used to the term "hunt." I still cannot get over the bright red of my eyes every time I look in the mirror. He takes me out there every night to tell stories or to just be with me.

The easel and paint that Carlisle had bought for me sat next to the chair. I take a hold of it and lift it to sit in front of me. That is another thing I like about being a vampire, _my new strength._ I turn to the wall and switch on a light that Carlisle had installed for me; specifically to help my painting. I angle the easel so that the light hits the canvas just right. The darkness of the midday clouds seem to deepen as the brilliant light shines down. A wooden brush with soft, fine-tipped bristles sits on the rich wooden desk next to me. I take it and hold it in my hand, it fits just right. I notice several large glass jars sitting in a perfect row next to the brush and a can of water. I slide the brush into the cool water and wipe it across my hand to make it damp. I dip the brush into a thick mahogany and start painting.

I hear Edward downstairs. He shifts his weight to sit on the piano bench and starts to play a beautiful, haunting melody. The song helps me immerse myself deeper into the atmosphere of the scene I am painting.

Despite the melancholy and nostalgic clouds outside, and the brightness and elegance of the room I am in, I am deep into the painting. I guide my brush to create rhythmic and therapeutic strokes that work together to form my scene. I can smell the musky odor of pines and nutty aroma of small rodents. The grass and dirt smell very earthy.

**About an hour later…**

I hear a car quietly move into the driveway and stop. A second later, I hear Carlisle walk through the door. He says a quick greeting to Edward and speeds up the stair and into the room that I'm in. I hear him stop in front of the door and I smell his lovely, subtle rain-washed roses scent.

I am still holding the brush in my hand as I turn around. I can't help but smile at him, he smiles back and his melted-butter eyes sparkle. He gestures toward my painting and says encouragingly, "keep painting, it's very good."

I nod and turn back to add a few strokes of green. I can hear Carlisle's quiet footsteps as he walks toward me at a human pace. I feel his fingers gently move my hair onto my right shoulder. I smile at my painting, but it's really for him. He bends down and softly presses his lips to my cheek. I stop painting and place the brush into the can of water. He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I stand up and give him a hug, being careful to not use all my newborn vampire strength and accidentally crush him. I bury my face into his neck and close my eyes. He rubs my back slowly. _The best thing about being a vampire is that I get to be with Carlisle. _


	22. SamEmily Launch

Sam/Emily

Launch

(Warning: This takes place after Breaking Dawn. This chapter will contain spoilers.)

**Sam POV**

No matter how many hearts I have broken, I knew I would never allow myself to break Emily's. If, for some unfathomable reason that were to inevitably happen, I would gladly choose death over it.

I sat in front of Emily on my bed. She was tracing small hearts on my back with her fingers. It felt nice, like when you feel the mist in your bathroom after taking a really long and hot shower. We talked casually about the pack and the Cullens. I was stunned to realize how attached all of us wolves have grown to adore the little Renesmee, and then eventually like her family. I was even more surprised that a member of my pack, Jacob, had imprinted on her. From then on, Nessie had become as much of a pack member as she was a part of the Cullen vampire coven.

Emily had suddenly changed the subject of our conversation. At first, I didn't know what she was getting at, but later on, I understood.

"Sam…" she said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we ever…" she paused and lightly massaged my back, "do more?"

_More? _ I didn't say anything and she continued.

"Yeah, I mean we've been together for so long…" she trailed off. _Oh, I know what she means._ I turned around and took her hands in mine.

"Em," I stared into her large, dark, beautiful eyes and said, "You know I will accidentally say something in my thoughts and be eternally embarrassed. The pack can pick up on my feelings pretty well, too."

Emily frowned slightly, and started to say something, but she got interrupted by the doorbell.

"Must be one of the boys," she muttered and went to open he front door of my house.

She was right; it was Quil and Embry, looking for food, of course. I walked out of my bedroom to greet them.

Emily set out food for them and after a short conversation with the boys, Emily grabbed my hand and led me back to the room.

She then pulled and uncharacteristic move, which shocked me, but it was humorous.

Emily let go of my hand when she stepped into the doorway and suddenly launched herself across my bed. That resulted in her sliding onto the floor, which created a soft thump on the ground. She laughed a bit, probably embarrassed at herself.

I didn't wait to see if she was okay, I just repeated her action but then fell right on top of her. I used my arms to hold myself above her so she wouldn't be crushed under my weight.

I looked at her. Her face was shining, despite that awful scar that ran the length of her face. Her scar reminded me to be thankful of what I had. Her cheeks were deeply flushed and looked nice against her tan skin. Her eyes were sparkling, and she let out a small laugh. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

With a smile that I couldn't help, I shook my head at her.

"What is it that you wanted to do?" I asked.


	23. BellaEdward Renesmee

Edward/Bella

Renesmee

(This was just a sweet moment between Bella and Edward that I envisioned. It takes place after Breaking Dawn, and therefore contains spoilers.)

**Bella POV**

The dark night held no contest against the bright light of the main Cullen house. It was very bright, throwing off small eight-colored rainbows every once in a while. In the main room where Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and I sat, Carlisle and Jasper were in the corner and held up a quiet conversation about a story of Carlisle's past while Edward and I were sitting on the couch.

I leaned up against Edward and ducked my head so that it fit perfectly below his chin. We did not speak, but everything felt absolutely perfect. The Cullens' were finally complete, and the wolves were closer to my family than ever before. Renesmee, who I would any day give my whole existence for, was sleeping in her room in our small house in the woods. Neither the vampires nor wolves had to worry about The Volturi threatening any of our existences for centuries.

Edward stroked my hair and intermittently kissed the top of my head. We were both very content as we sat together. I never imagined that I would be able to see Edward's face this clearly since becoming a vampire. His face was one that I never could have dreamed of while I was human. His golden, butterscotch eyes were their own little suns set in his perfect face. I honestly couldn't think that I could love him more than I did.

We sat together for a short while. I guess that when you truly have forever to exist with everything that you ever needed, time didn't matter that much.

I twisted my body and reached my hand to his right cheek and rested it there for a moment. He closed his eyes. I put my lips to his left cheek and turn away from him. He grabbed one of my hands and whispered, "Remesmee?" into my ear.

I nodded and we stood up and walked outside, hand in hand, through the gleaming morning sunlight. The sun seemed to crack our skin into a thousand light-reflecting facets of light as we walked, human-speed, to our small home to wake our daughter.


	24. JacobNessie Under A Spell

Jacob/Nessie

Under A Spell

(This takes place after Breaking Dawn. I wanted to explore Jacob's relationship with Nessie, but from his point of view. I hoped to capture some of his personality and wit. Although I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I think it turned out well. Enjoy!)

**Jacob POV**

It's hard to think that anybody could put more hell on the heart than Bella. But, her daughter was even worse.

I suppose that's because she was the object of my imprinting. But sheesh, that girl practically had a leash on me. I couldn't say no to her, for anything. It's almost as if Nessie just swung her magic wand and, _whoosh_, I was under a spell!


	25. KateGarrett Only The Truth

Only the Truth

Kate/Garrett

(This takes place after Breaking Dawn. So, the story behind this one…well, first off, I've been meaning to write a Kate/Garrett ficlet for some time, but I never really knew what to write about. One day I was having a conversation with a friend, and he said "just dealing with the truth here," after complementing me. As a result, he more or less inspired this chapter. Enjoy!)

Garrett POV

We had done it. All of us vampires (a combination of nomads and covens) along with many shape-shifters had out numbered The Volturi. Justice had finally been served. Only, there was one casualty none of us could ever forget, Irina, of the Denali vampire coven.

After my first "vegetarian" meal, I sat outside with Kate. Tanya had left to go visit the Cullens with Carmen and Elezar, so that left the two of us alone. It was not hard to notice the sadness in Kate and Tanya, but Kate especially. Some days she just wasn't in the mood to talk, and others, you could almost feel her rocky emotions coming off of her in waves. Needless to say, it broke my dead, cold heart every time I saw her with that particular tortured expression on her face that she unsuccessfully tried to hide from me.

I looked at Kate after she turned away from me, I could see that she was distant. I knew instantly that she was thinking about Irina. I've never quite figured out what to say to make her feel better, but nevertheless, I tried.

"Kate, it's alright," I said gently, grabbing her hand. She didn't say anything, but she laced her fingers with mine and turned to look at me.

"Don't worry about anything, I will always be here for you," I added. Kate leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I only speak the truth, Katie."


	26. JacobNessie Rocks At My Window

Rocks At My Window

Jacob/Nessie

(Takes place after Breaking Dawn when Nessie is older, around 17 or so.)

Nessie POV

It wasn't often that I had the whole house to myself. Mom and dad were hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Grandma and Grandpa were at the big house, just a few seconds away from me if I needed them.

I leaned back in my bed, against the wall. The small window showed that night was falling quickly on that perfect August day. I enjoyed the quite stillness and peace of the empty house.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't think about how late it was getting. Tiredly, I listened to the noises outside. I heard a few wolves walking through the forest. It was probably Seth and Leah, just hanging out or watching the house. I rolled my eyes at that thought, only Dad would ask them to watch over me while he was gone.

A rock suddenly hit my window. It didn't break it, or even crack it, but it definitely caught my attention. I got up off of my bed, knowing there really was no danger; otherwise the wolves would have been on it right away. Still, I made my way to the window slowly, my tiredness suddenly hitting me. Another, larger, more sturdy rock hit my window with more force than the first one. There was no damage, as far as I could tell.

When I finally reached the window, I looked down at the ground. Jacob was standing there holding a yellow flower in his hand. I opened the window, just seconds later, he jumped through it. He held the flower out to me and I took it. It was pretty and it smelled nice. I threw it on the bed.

"Hey Nessie!" he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Jake!" I responded aloud. I was truly glad to see my best friend, even if it was such a spontaneous visit.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good! Just really tired."

"Yes, it's past your bedtime, isn't it?" he teased lightly. I just rolled my eyes.

Jacob jumped onto my bed and leaned against the wall, just as I had done earlier.

"Come here," he said as he patted the space in front of him.

I crawled in front of him and he suddenly put his arms around me and pulled me to him, it felt nice. Jacob reached over to the flower that was lying on the edge of my bed. He grabbed it and handed it to me.

"For you," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I muttered. I put my hands in my lap and held onto it.

Jake smoothed my hair back and gently pushed my head to his chest. He rested his head, very lightly, on top of mine.

"Sleep Nessie," he whispered very softly. It didn't take very long for the rhythm of his heart to lull me to sleep.

(Okay, so I can't really decide whether this is more of a romantic or just a sweet best-friend gesture. What do you guys think? Do you prefer a romantic or best friend Jacob-Nessie relationship? Please R&R!)


	27. AliceJasper Soul Collision

**Well hey readers! It's been a while, I apologize. Read more about my long absence on the profile page. In short, I've decided to return to the fandom. I whipped this one up quickly and used it to try to help end the writers block for my own stories, so hopefully this one isn't too weak. Takes place before Twilight. Enjoy!**

Soul Collision

It was not a physical love that bound Alice and Jasper together, but a soulful one. They were greatly anticipating seeing each other after a few days of being separated by the boys hunting trip and the girls shopping vacation. Though Alice could not bear to leave without Jasper on a weekend vacation, they decided it was best so that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice could spend time together in California, while Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper could spend time together in the Canadian mountains.

The girls arrived at the house first. While Esme tended to her thirsty house plants and Rosalie flipped through a beauty magazine, Alice sat eagerly on the couch in the living room. She greatly anticipated smelling Jasper's pure, honey-like scent waft through the air as he breezed through the door. Alice saw visions of what they would do when he returned home and Alice could hardly wait.

The door opened and Edward walked in, greeted everybody, and walked up to his room. Carlisle entered and went off to find Esme; Emmett rushed over to Rosalie. Jasper ambled through the door casually, and caught Alice's scent. He smiled, turned, and walked until he stood in front of the couch she was sitting on. He reached both of his hands out to her, and she grabbed them and pulled herself up. Her hands did not leave his while they looked deeply into each other's eyes, both saw two pools of liquid butterscotch looking back. Debussy could be heard floating down the stairs. Jasper bent down to kiss Alice softly on the lips before he gestured for her to sit back to the couch. They sat next to each other; he put an arm around her and held one of her hands. She looked up at him sweetly and smiled, radiating a shameless warmth that only true lovers could feel. He smiled back and squeezed her lightly. As they looked into each other's eyes, their hearts intertwined and their souls collided. They told each other everything without saying a word. It was a reunion that made both of their souls sing.


	28. EmmettRosalie Bears

**I'm back at it! Let's hope this creative flow lasts. My readers are amazing **

_Emmett POV_

Bears 

Rosalie curled into my lap as she happily watched Nessie tackle a deer. We took her hunting in a secluded forest north of Forks. It was a miracle that Bella and Edward trusted her with us, but they knew that nobody could harm her if we were nearby. We sat in the shade and watched Nessie's skin shimmer slightly in the sun.

I stroked the back of Rosalie's hair softly and sat up straighter. She leaned back into my chest, I bent my head so I could whisper to her.

Nessie looked over at us and smiled over her triumphant kill. Animal blood splotched her cheeks. "I can't wait to teach her how to hunt a grizzly," I murmured.

Rosalie turned her head to gaze at me wearily and shifted uncomfortably in my lap. "That won't be for a while. She's still young."

"She's almost three years old, Rose."

"A little too young to teach her how to drain a grizzly, don't you think?" Rosalie's over-protective tendencies had yet to fade.

I shook my head slowly and something dawned on me. I wasn't sure why I had not thought of it before. "Want to know why I like bears so much?" Rosalie nodded.

"If I was never mauled by one in the first place, I wouldn't be able to spend eternity with you."

**I like the softer side of Emmett. What did you guys think? Please review, it makes my day!**


	29. CarlisleEsme Content

**Carlisle POV**

Happy

I watched Esme, in all her eternal beauty, sit at the top of the staircase and watch all six of our children and one granddaughter, banter back and forth, make bets, and laugh together. The happy glow on their faces radiated a thousand times brighter than the sun. I approached my wife and sat next to her.

She turned to smile at me and I put my arm across her back. "How are you, love?" I asked softly.

She leaned her head onto my shoulder, "Happy and content," she said easily. I moved my arm to rub slow circles on her back. "After my baby died, I thought I would never have a family, but you've proved me wrong, Carlisle. I am forever grateful for this…life."

I waited a moment for her finish, but she seemed to be done. I had no response but to turn and kiss her forehead, sealing my joy with it.

**Just a short and sweet moment between my favorite Twilight Saga couple, Carlisle and Esme. Write a review, it would make my day. I hope you liked it! I am planning to add a few chapters about the Wolves soon. **


	30. JacobSeth Friends

**I can't believe this collection of one-shots has made it to chapter 30! A reviewer requested more Wolf stuff and they are rare for me, but I had fun writing this. I hope all you Quileute fans like this! Post BD.**

**Jacob POV**

Friends

Seth wolfed down the cookies that I brought back from the Cullens. Although her hospitality was great and her kindness was appreciated, it still seemed odd to some of the Quileute members that I hung around the Cullens and ate the food they cooked for me. However, there was no denying that Mamabear Fang made the best cookies I've ever had.

I grabbed the plate from Seth's hands and looked at it. "Seth…what? You're a machine, where'd all the ones you promised to save for me go?" He shrugged and grinned at me. I threw the plate down and it shattered.

"Sorry Jake," he said, almost laughing. I knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"You little punk," I said in his exact tone. I lifted him up roughly by the arms. Quickly, I put him into a headlock. He laughed and tried to hit me in the sides to let him go. I was stronger though, and didn't release him. I flipped Seth onto the couch and he got up right away. He put his hands up, palms facing me; I put mine around his and pushed against him. We directed almost all of our strength at each other, trying to see who had most.

"Strong kid," I muttered quietly, straining against him. I flipped him once more. We both ended up on the floor laughing.

Seth was an annoying little brother to me, one that you could never get rid of, no matter how many times you tried. I was glad I could mess with him.

**This isn't my strongest one, I feel…but the image in my head was funny. I tried to incorporate Jake's personality into the piece and I hope I did him justice. What do you guys think? **


	31. AliceJasper Jump

**Hey, so I was really debating whether I should have added this chapter or not. Here's why: I realized that this scene sort of happens in the movie version of Eclipse (I haven't yet seen the whole thing) but I flipped channels and found that Eclipse was on. It started at the scene where Jasper was teaching the Cullens and Wolves to fight. My version of this scene is a little different, but here goes. [Remember: This was written BEFORE I saw that part in the movie]. Post BD.**

Jasper POV

Jump

Birds happily called to each other from the highest branches of the trees. The air was completely still, except for the unnecessary breathing of Alice and I, lying on the forest floor. We just finished hunting and I could not resist staying in the peaceful atmosphere a while longer.

We were lying close, our bodies parallel to each other and touching. I lifted Alice's dainty hand, wrapped mine around it, and then rested our hands on my stomach. We didn't talk; our love for each other spoke well enough.

To the left of us, leaves crunched. We whipped our heads in that direction and before we could see it, we smelled it. Two large deer walked forward cautiously. We stood up at the same time and crouched. We ran forward, drained them swiftly, and then disposed of the carcasses. Alice finished with hers first. By the time I finished mine, only a few seconds after her, I looked around the small clearing and didn't see her.

I stood under a tree and was just about to call out her name. Half a second before I was about to, she jumped onto my back. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her legs gripped around my torso. I looked back and smiled, she shifted over until I was holding her from the front.

I purposely spoke with my old southern drawl, "Why hello ma'am, I didn't see you there." Alice grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back widely, feeding off of her feelings and my own. She leaned in and rested her forehead against mine, then kissed me enthusiastically.


	32. CarlisleEsme Stars

**I took my inspiration from Coldplay's "Yellow." I don't know about you guys, but I've always thought that the song was about a deep passion for somebody, not necessarily romantic, but a devotion in which you'd do anything for that person. Takes place after BD.**

**Esme POV**

Stars

I always enjoyed the boat ride from Rio de Janeiro, it was peaceful, especially at night. Carlisle kept his hands on the wheel while I stood next to him and gazed into the sky. When we were in sight of our destination, Carlisle stopped the boat, stood up, and looked at me.

"The air is so clear out here, Esme." Carlisle turned towards me and put took both of my hands in his. Light from the full moon seemed to cascade down, blanket his honey-colored hair in silver, and reflect magnificently on the dark water.

I nodded and then stepped closer to him, "It's much different than Forks, and look at the stars. They're so beautiful." He let go of one of my hands and, with the gentlest touch, rubbed my jaw line with his thumb. I leaned into him so that our foreheads touched, he grabbed my hand again. We smiled widely at each other. I admired the lines in his face while he smiled, I could not fathom how they made his impossibly handsome face even handsomer.

I loved every moment I spent with Carlisle, but those on the boat near Isle Esme were my favorites. Once again, he released one of my hands and brought his own under my chin and tenderly lifted my face. He very slowly leaned in and kissed me sweetly, keeping his lips pressed against mine for a few seconds. He leaned back, quickly flashed me a smile and started the boat again.

**I wasn't sure how to end it. What do you guys think? I hope you had fun reading it! **


End file.
